


Names I Called Myself

by Rainbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: But... Ughh u know what i mean, Damian sees Dick as his father, Dick loves Damian so much!, Family Feels, Gen, Of course bruce still his father, Parallel universe travelling - Freeform, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbat/pseuds/Rainbat
Summary: "The son of Batman. Heir of the Demon Head.  Demon child. The assassin.""Damian-""Wait, there's more. Demon spawn, the killing machine, a monster. Ohh, heartless killer. I believe that was on the list. Is."





	Names I Called Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I didn't own any of the characters (Unless mentioned OCs). They belong to DC Comics.

The had met with the sight of their youngest member wearing the Red Robin's costume when they got back from the watchtower. Zatanna had managed to get them back from being stuck in the parallel world with her magic. They had been there for three days but apparently the time works differently for the two worlds. They had been gone for three weeks. All four of them- Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood and Red Robin had been missing for three weeks. 

Superman had told them that Robin had seeks the help from the justice league to find a way to bring them back while he will keep on patrolling in Gotham and searched for that damn villian who had that freaking time machine or whatever he called that thing.

Alfred had called Robin as soon as he saw the four of them entered the cave through the zeta tube, telling them that Robin had been patrolling every night by himself with limited rest and definitely very minimal sleep. They had been anxious but happy at the same time to meet their youngest back, even Tim feels the same because three weeks was a long time and they knew the sooner they meet him, the faster they could lifted the burden from his shoulder.

But they had not really prepared for the sight of Robin in Red Robin's costume with blood rushing from his forehead down to his chin from a cut hidden by his thick black hair. His torn domino mask barely sticking to his face revealing a nasty looking bruised underneath it, he said the Red Robin cowl was too big for him. Make sense because their youngest was just turn thirteen but he already risking his life saving people out in the city of Gotham every night. Had been doing so since he was ten. 

Damian gave them his normal sarcastic greeting before hugging each one of them. Yup, even Tim. 

They were happy to finally meet him back but their hearts ached because they'd met him. 

Another him. Back in the parallel universe. 

They'd met Dennis. 

 

* * *

 

Tim was actually horrified seeing Damian in his costume. No, he knew why Damian wore them in the first place. He doesn't need explanation. He's the second greatest detective in the world so he knew. 

They had been missing for three weeks and with only Robin alone patrolling the streets of Gotham, the villains will sense that something had happened to the other bats and that will caused chaos. Damian was too short and lean to fit into Nightwing or Red Hood costume. The Batman's was out of the question after Bruce had made a rule stating that the bat suit can only be worn when they had reached twenty one years old. With that  Damian had been left with his costume. 

But even when he already knew the reason why, Tim hated it. Hated that the fact that Damian had to go out there alone. Switching every night between being Robin and Red Robin just to keep the people of Gotham save and desperately looking for a way to bring them back. Pushing his health and safety to the very back of his priority. 

Sacrificing himself for them. 

Didn't mind being broken as long as he could have them all back, safe and alive. 

Tim wanted to cry because Dennis did the same too. Didn't mind his bleeding heart as long as he could see his family being a family, lived happily together. 

 

* * *

 

Jason tried to ignore the guilt taking over his heart. Damian was fine. He could see him. A little cuts and bruises here and there, nothing that the kid couldn't take. 

When Damian hugged him, he squeezed him a little tighter than usual. A silent apologies to him. 

Maybe he get the message because Damian pressed himself harder into his broad chest but he couldn't possibly knew what Jason was apologising for. 

A name he called him.

He hope that didn't hurt his little brother. Because he had hurt Dennis. 'He' in that other world had hurt Dennis. Hurt him too much with his words. 

 

* * *

 

Bruce planted a kiss on Damian's bleeding forehead,  noticing the small blushed on his son's cheek that didn't covered with bruises.  Holding him longer than usual in his arms. It feels like it was normal to have that small warm body of his child in his arms tho it was actually so rare for his little robin to allow any physical affection. 

Bruce knew their relationship didn't started off in a good way. His son had been a child filled with everything against his principal and maybe he had hurt him more than he ever realised with his words and action. But how much have his son been hurt by him?  Hurt with things that he did unconsciously. 

He couldn't read his son like he read others. He was ashamed by that actually but Damian was just that good at hiding his emotions and better at hiding his pain. 

But Dennis wasn't trained like Damian so Bruce could see them. The hurt in his eyes when he talked about his father but pretends that he didn't care to save himself from breaking apart. Oh how he wish he could save that child. The child that in a sense was his own too. But he couldn't because he's not Dennis's father. He was Damian's.

But how could he save Damian if he never knew how broken his child was. Or had he shattered because of him and he never knew it. 

 

* * *

 

Dick accepted Damian's hug with mixed feelings but he buried them all under his smile. Masked his aching heart under the kisses that he planted on Damian's bloody forehead. 

He scooped his littlest brother small body into his strong arms. Maybe it's because of the worries or the pain or maybe Damian simply missed him that he didn't squirmed his way out of his arms and let himself being manhandled all the way to the medical bay. 

Dick helped Alfred cleaned Damian's injuries and assisted the older man stitched the one that needed stitches. Damian didn't talked much, that's normal. Dick was the one who did all the talking. He talked about a lot of things. Things they did when they went missing. Things Damian usually would scoffed and told him that it was a pointless thing to talk about. But Damian didn't scoffed. He didn't make that clicking sound with his tongue. He didn't stopped Dick from rambling. So Dick didn't stopped till the point he didn't even heard himself talking. At one point he remembered seeing his other family members from the corner of his eyes, looking at him with worries in their eyes. 

When he looked up from where he was crouching, all he sees was Damian smiling softly. Looking contents with having them back. Looking like this was the happiest occasion ever happened in his life. 

_Don't think. Don't think of him. Damian is not him. Damian is not Dennis._

His hands were moving but he didn't- couldn't registered what he was doing at the moment. Not until he felt a hand on his cheek. Wiping away the tears that he falling like rains from his eyes. Damian's mouth was moving but no sounds came to his ear so he got up and hugged Damian. Trapped him in his arms and buried his face in the thick black hair, a little sticky with blood. He sobbed harder when he felt small hand patting him in the back, murmurs of comfort vibrating in his chest. 

 

* * *

 

They met Dennis at the manor. Looking so small with a fluffy looking blanket draped over his shoulder. He didn't asked or said anything other than welcoming them in.  

Three days living in the empty manor, they learned how life were never being fair with their youngest. No matter in what world he's living in. 

Dennis was not born by the daughter of the Demon Head but that didn't make his life easier, they're supposed to. He was born by a country girl that Bruce had came across in a business trip. She died giving birth of him and he was raised by his grandfather. A grandfather who'd never stopped abusing him, mad at him for he was the caused of his daughter's death.  

At the age of seven he was sent to a father who own three sons that he loves so much. He was not welcomed at the manor and the other three left the moment he stepped into the manor. Then, the butler of the house died a month after he moved in and the head of the house felt ill. 

He brought misfortunes, they told him and he didn't denied them. Couldn't denied them. 

The man who's supposed to be his father rejected him. Telling him he was not supposed to be here. He's seven but he could  tell. He could read between the lines. 

He shouldn't be there. 

No. Not at the manor. In this world. 

He should've never been born. He was not supposed to happen. 

The head of the house died a year later with his three sons never returned. 

" _He never called me son, till his last breath. But he was kind enough to let me stay and I don't mind being left alone here. I am content with what i was given; a place to stay, foods to eat and money to continue living. I'm an unwanted child, born from a mistake. This is more than i deserve."_ He smiled. Dennis smiled was a lot liked Damian, barely visible to others. Like smiling was a secret, something to be seen and to be known only by himself. 

And if that didn't reminded them of Damian. Oh, how they were so hurt wondering did Damian had ever felt the same. 

Because they were too similar. 

Everything was too similar. 

 

* * *

 

They saw Alfred wipe the tears from the corner of his eyes, before they fall down his cheek. Damian just hummed and continued patting Alfred the cat on the head with Titus sleeping at his sides. He looked like a small kid surrounded by his pets.

Dick was crouching in front of him, holding one of Damian hand in both of his. He didn't let go even when he sobbed harder at the end of his story. Damian demanded to be told about his counterpart. 

"Damian Al Ghul. The son of Batman. Heir of the Demon Head. Demon child. The assassin." All of them raised their head and looked at Damian perched on the bed in the medical bay. His soft, small voice echoed through the cave walls. 

"Damian-" Bruce's words were cut of by Damian's. 

"Wait, there's more. Demon spawn," Jason unconsciously stepped out forward, heart demanding for his little brother. "-the killing machine, a monster. Ohh, heartless killer. I believe that was on the list too. Is."

"Was!" Tim shouted. There're tears in his eyes. 

"Is." 

Damian hopped down the bed and hugged the still crouching Dick on the grown. Dick let himself fall to the ground with his little brother in his arms. 

"The unwanted son. Born from a mistake." 

Bruce stepped closer and hugged his sons. "No. I want you, Damian. My son."

Damian chuckled, "not at first, father."

Slowly Damian pushed himself away from his Batman, both of them. But he didn't go far, still within an arm reached. 

"I called myself a lot of names, a lot of titles. Everything describing who i am. Who i was," Damian turned to looked at Tim and Tim rushed forward hugging him from behind, burying his face in Damian's shoulder. 

"I take pride in every name i have. If Dennis called himself the unwanted child then he is one at the moment but his name will change. Because he's going to continue living and if he's really is my counterpart, he will be strong enough to change his own name. Like i do. Now i have a lot of other names too; I am Damian Wayne. The fifth Robin to the world greatest detective. The first Robin to the second Batman. Brother of Nightwing. Partner of the Red Hood. Red Robin's substitute." That earns a chuckled from Tim. Jason patted Damian in the head and gave him a very rare warm smile, looking so proud at his littlest brother. 

Suddenly Dick snatched Damian from Tim and crushed him in his arms, tightly holding Damian closed to his chest. "I love you."

Damian tensed but soon relaxed in his arms," me too... "

It's barely a whisper and Dick was so sure he's the only one who heard him and he smiled, planted a kiss in Damian's hair. 

"... Dad."

 

 

  **A/N: i don't know what I've wrote. This is awfully written so whatever. If you enjoy them, it's good. But if you don't, forgive me.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
